Shuan
Shuan is a character in Children of the Whales. He's the leader of the Vigilante Corps formed to protect the peace on the Mud Whale. Appearance Shuan has short blond hair and wears a black eyepatch with a circular design on it. The eye beneath the eyepatch is an unnatural red. His other eye is usually closed, but when open is seen to be light blue in color. He wears a long black shirt in the design of the Vigilante Corps with black pants, with a red and gold coat on top. Personality Even among the Vigilante Corps, composed of the strongest thymia wielders, he is considered the strongest. He is always smiling, but his true feelings are unknown. He seems to have no qualms with dying, and doesn't really see the point of emotions. History At age 9, the elders of the mud whale decided to fuse him with the souls of the Noús Falaina, in an attempt to create an artificial Daimonas. This experience traumatized Shuan deeply, making him forget who he really is and constantly questioning the meaning of his life. Plot When Suou refuses to cooperate with the Committee of Elders' plans to sink the ship, Shuan knocks him out. He is later seen guarding the innermost depths of the ship on the Committee's orders, but lets Chakuro and company pass. He then fights Ouni, who manages to knock his eyepatch off. After Lykos and Chakuro stop the elders from sinking the Mud Whale, he wanders off. Later, he can be seen telling Sienna, his wife, to be prepared to commit suicide. During the second invasion, he appears and stops Liontari from killing Suou. He then fights and grievously wounds Liontari, but Suou asks him not to kill him. Shuan then kills more of the invading soldiers. After the battle, he sees the corpse of his wife, Sienna, who took her own life during the battle. He doesn't react at first, and asks her friends to cut her a lock of her hair. However, once he is alone, he acts in a burst of emotion, cutting grass with his blade and shedding tears. He then runs into his mother, Rasha, who disparages him. Later, when Rochalízo and his troops begin to draw their weapons, he disarms them using his thymia. After the twins attempt to start a rebellion, Shuan confronts Ouni. Relationships Sienna - Sienna is his wife, but he doesn't appear to understand her very well. He shows casual, seemingly unknowing cruelness to her when he tells her to be ready to take her own life in order to not leave a displeasing corpse behind. Gallery Ep5ShuanEye.jpg|Shuan's hidden eye, revealed Shuan headshot.png Shuan opened eyes.jpg|Shuan without his eyepatch and with his other eye open Trivia * His name comes from a Japanese color meaning "dark blood red".Volume 5, page 193 * Although introduced in the second volume, his name, Shuan, is not revealed until the fourth volume, when when his name is called by Rasha, his mother. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Marked